


no win scenarios

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “Sure,” Yuuji shrugs, “Is that all you needed from me?”“No,” Semi shakes his head. “There’s a problem. Akinori was telling me—”Whatever Semi says next is swallowed by a deafening explosion, and the ship lurches violently.





	no win scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> what a wild ride.

_Captain’s log, stardate 2259.71. Or something. I dunno, man, I can never remember._

_In the aftermath of Admiral Sawamura’s death, the crew is struggling to move on. I mean, everyone loved the guy. He was captain of this ship for way longer than me._

_I’m struggling too, if I’m being honest here. The guy was like a father to me. Without him, I’d never have joined Starfleet._

_His words keep replaying in my head. It’s almost funny, cus I don’t really remember getting beat up or hitting on Lieutenant Bokuto or really anything about that night, but I remember exactly how his voice sounded when he said those words._

_‘I dare you to do better.’_

_I don’t know if I can. I joined because he dared me to, and because I wanted to live up to my old man’s legacy._

_But the Admiral’s never gonna see what I can do. Daichi’s never gonna see it._

_It’s fuckin’ hard right now, but I know one thing for sure. I’m not giving up._

_Daichi might not be around to see it, but he dared me to do something, and I’m gonna fucking do it._

-

“Morning, Kazuma,” Yuuji greets as he bounces onto the bridge, a few minutes late for Alpha Shift as always. He may be a morning person, but he’s definitely not good at keeping track of time.

“Morning, Captain,” Bobata responds, his eye roll not going unnoticed. “Everything’s quiet.”

“Course it is,” Yuuji snorts. “We’re deep in uncharted space. There’s nothing here. Why wouldn’t it be quiet?”

“Last time you said that, we got attacked by Klingons, _Captain_ ,” Shirabu reminds, the snark in his voice as evident as ever.

“Yeah, we did. And if I remember right, Lieutenant, you weren’t even on the bridge at the time. Didn’t you bully Konoha-chan into swapping with you because you ‘felt like being in Engineering’?” Yuuji fires back with a smirk. “Check yourself before you come for me.”

Shirabu grumbles something indistinguishable under his breath, but drops it. Komi snickers quietly, poking Shirabu with his foot and whispering something under his breath. 

Yuuji stifles a fond smile and instead settles into his chair. “Status report, Kazuma-chan? Anything come in on the comms last night, Kou-chan?”

“I dunno, I wasn’t on Gamma,” Bokuto shrugs, “Nothing was recorded, so I assume not?”

“Yeah, Gamma didn’t report anything,” Bobata confirms, “We’ve got an update from the lab, though, and med bay wants you down there when you have a minute.”

“Got it, tell Semi-chan I’ll be down at, like, 0930,” Yuuji instructs, “Kou-chan, open a channel to the lab for me.”

“Already on it, Teru!” Bokuto confirms, flipping him a quick thumbs up.

“This is why you’re my favourite,” Yuuji grins, “Bridge to lab. You down there, Tetsu-chan?”

“ _Always,_ ” Kuroo’s tired voice comes over the comm, “ _Something I can do for you, Captain?_ ”

“Always,” Yuuji repeats playfully, winking at a snickering Bokuto. “I need you on the bridge. How soon can you get here?”

“ _Uhhhh…_ ” Kuroo says, “ _How does 1045 sound?_ ”

“Perfect,” Yuuji smirks, “See you at 0900.”

He nods to Bokuto, who cuts Kuroo off mid-splutter. 

“How long’s Tetsu-chan been down there for?” he asks.

“He’s been signed onto his PADD for over a day,” Komi tells, “Dunno if he’s been there that long, though.”

“I mean. Probably, knowing him,” Yuuji sighs, “I swear, everyone on this damn ship overworks themselves.”

“We get it from you, Captain,” Bobata shrugs.

“I don’t overwork myself,” Yuuji protests weakly.

Shirabu raises an eyebrow. “Is that why I found you snoring down in Engineering with a tribble on your head?”

“Hey, I needed to see Konoha-chan, and he took too long,” Yuuji argues defensively.

“He was standing in front of you,” Shirabu deadpans. “He was laughing and taking pictures. He had time to hail me.”

“Irrelevant,” Yuuji waves off, hopping out of his chair. “I’m bored. I’m gonna go fetch Tetsu-chan. Kazuma, you’ve got the conn. Let Semi-chan know we’re on our way.”

Yuuji pops into the lift without waiting for a response, trusting his bridge crew to handle things. They’ve been together for years, and they’re his family. He’d trust them with more than his ship, a hundred times over, without hesitating for a second.

He makes his way down to the lab, greeting each officer he passes by name and getting grins and greetings in return.

When he reaches the lab, Kiyoko smiles knowingly, nodding towards the haphazard array of beakers and equipment at the back. He can’t even see Kuroo from where he is, view obscured by the evidence of his CSO’s frantic, sleep-deprived work.

“Babe-chan!!” Yuuji calls playfully, skipping to the back of the lab. Kuroo’s got his head propped up with a hand, safety goggles on his head, and he’s frowning at something on his PADD. When he hears Yuuji, he jumps, nearly knocking half a dozen things to the ground.

“Yuuji, what are you doing here?” Kuroo demands.

“Collecting you,” Yuuji answers with a grin, grabbing the PADD and dumping it on a table to the side. “C’mon, Semi-chan’s waiting for us in the medbay.”

“I’m almost done here,” Kuroo protests, but it’s weak at best. Once Yuuji makes up his mind, there’s no arguing with that, and no one knows it better than his two boyfriends.

“Maybe, but consider: you’ve been here for like. More than a day,” Yuuji tells.

Kuroo’s brow creases predictably, and Yuuji shakes his head in mock disappointment.

“A day?” Kuroo asks.

“Yup,” Yuuji confirms, popping the ‘p’. “Kazuma’s worried about you. So’s Kou-chan, and me, and probably the entire bridge crew. Now, c’mon!! Medbay! No arguing!”

Kuroo sighs, but discards the goggles, standing up and taking Yuuji’s hand. “If I have to.”

“Don’t be like that!” Yuuji admonishes, “This way, you get to spend more time with me!!”

“Shit, you right,” Kuroo admits, “I’ll never complain about that, Yuuji.”

-

“Here we are, Semi-chan!!” Yuuji greets brightly, practically dragging Kuroo into the medbay. “Ooh, and Shouhei-chan’s here, too!”

“Purractically always, Playboy,” Fukunaga jokes, rolling his eyes.

“Great, you brought Kuroo,” Semi says, “You’ve both been dodging your physical exams.”

“Uhhhh. I mean. You’re not wrong,” Yuuji admits, “I’ve been busy! I’ve got a ship to run!”

“Yes, and I have a captain with a tendency to overwork to examine,” Semi snaps, never taking any excuses. “Kuroo, with Fukunaga. No sneaking off. Captain, with me.”

“Nyo sneaking off, Purro,” Fukunaga repeats, leading Kuroo over to where he’s set up. Kuroo looks at Yuuji over his shoulder with pleading eyes, but Yuuji only giggles.

“Why have you been dodging your physicals?” Semi asks bluntly as he passes some sort of medical thing in front of Yuuji’s chest.

“I literally just told you, I’ve been busy,” Yuuji deadpans.

“Bullshit.” Semi makes a face at the medical thingy, lightly slapping the side of Yuuji’s head. “Terushima Yuuji, you moron, this is why you don’t dodge your physicals. Your neurotransmitter levels are all over the place.”

“In English?”

“You’re depressed,” Semi tells, and Yuuji laughs. He stops when he realizes that Semi’s not laughing.

“You’re joking, right?” Yuuji demands, “I’m, like, so happy? I don’t have time to be depressed.”

“Believe it or not, Yuuji, illnesses don’t care if you have time to deal with them,” Semi informs, clicking his tongue and making a note on his PADD. “I’ve got some hypos that might help, but I can’t promise that they wouldn’t affect your ability to command this ship.”

“No way,” Yuuji refuses immediately. “I can’t risk that. This ship needs me performing at 100%.”

“I mean, you’re at 70% max right now, but you’re the boss,” Semi shrugs, obviously displeased. “I’ll send you a meal plan later, to naturally boost your serotonin levels. You can agree to that at least, right?”

“Sure,” Yuuji shrugs, “Is that all you needed from me?”

“No,” Semi shakes his head. “There’s a problem. Akinori was telling me—”

Whatever Semi says next is swallowed by a deafening explosion, and the ship lurches violently. Semi hits the ground, and Yuuji barely keeps himself upright.

“Shit!” he swears, rushing to the medbay comms as Semi dashes to check on Fukunaga and Kuroo. “Medbay to bridge, what the fuck was that?”

“ _We don’t know!!_ ” Bobata’s panicked voice responds, “ _We’re being fired on, but we’re not picking up any ships on the sensors!_ ”

“Fucking fuck,” Yuuji swears again, running a hand through his hair. “I’m on my way. Divert as much power as we can spare to the shields until we can identify the threat.”

His three crewmates reappear, and he immediately gestures to Kuroo.

“Babe-chan, with me. Semi-chan, get down to engineering, Konoha-chan’s gonna need a hand. Shouhei-chan, hold down the fort, and start preparing for evacuation.”

“Evacuation?” Semi repeats incredulously.

“We can’t take too many more hits like that,” Yuuji tells bluntly, “If we can’t identify and neutralize the threat soon, we’re abandoning. I’m not losing anyone today.”

“I’m on it,” Fukunaga promises.

Yuuji all but sprints back to the bridge, Kuroo right on his heels. He steps onto the bridge and immediately sets about sorting out the chaos unfolding around him.

“Tetsu-chan, with Kou-chan. Try and get a message to Yorktown, they’re the only Federation base even remotely close to us,” Yuuji orders quickly, replacing Bobata in the captain’s chair. “Anything on the scanners, Komi-chan?”

“Nothing! It’s impossible, but we’re being fired on by nothing!”

“We’re being fired on by something,” Yuuji corrects, “We just need to find out what. Shirabu-chan, can we get out of here?”

“Can’t warp,” Shirabu informs quickly. 

“Alright. Alright. Kou-chan, get me engineering,” Yuuji says, “Bridge to engineering! Why can’t we warp?”

“ _Warp core’s fucked,_ ” Konoha responds, obviously short of breath and on the verge of panic. “ _The hit we took— Eita, don’t let that fall!— caused too much damage. We need help or we’re done for— Tanaka, if I have to stop you from climbing into that heavily irradiated and lethal chamber **one more time—.**_ ”

“Okay. Okay.” Yuuji takes a deep breath, trying to calmly analyze the situation like he knows Daichi would do. “Kou-chan, anything from Yorktown?”

“Not yet,” Bokuto responds, “Wait, shit! Message received! They’re sending help, but they’re hours away, Teru.”

“Captain, we’ve got torpedoes incoming!” Komi interrupts, “Two torpedoes locked on, coming at us from the front.”

“Divert any power we can spare to forward shields,” Yuuji orders, “If we’ve still got power after they hit, launch everything we’ve got in that general direction. Maybe we’ll clip them, or draw them out. Kou-chan, keep a hailing frequency open.”

“Impact in 10 seconds,” Komi warns.

“Brace yourselves, folks,” Bobata adds with a grin, hanging onto the back of Yuuji’s chair like the moron he is.

Yuuji can’t ask for a better First Officer.

The impact is rough, nearly sending Yuuji to the ground. Even so, it rattles his teeth in his head, and he’s got no idea how Bobata’s still standing.

“Shields at 30% and holding,” Shirabu reports.

“Fire everything we’ve got! Draw those fuckers out!” Yuuji shouts, and Komi complies with a grin.

Their phasers fire aimlessly out into space, but Yuuji thinks that he sees a point of contact somewhere, a beam that just barely changes course when it shouldn’t.

“Hold!” Yuuji orders, chewing on his thumbnail. If he’s right, if they’ve managed to get a hit on the enemy ship…

“They’re hailing us, Teru,” Bokuto says moments later, confirming his suspicions. 

“Onscreen. Broadcast ship-wide, for the record.”

The screen ripples for a few seconds before the picture starts to clear, static and blur giving way to a face familiar to every Starfleet officer.

“Daishou Suguru,” Yuuji hisses, rising to his feet in pure anger.

Daishou Suguru. Infamous. Disgraced. Dangerous.

A former Starfleet admiral who’d escaped capture after murdering a fellow admiral.

Daishou had killed Daichi, and Yuuji will never forgive him.

“Nice to see you again, Commander,” Daishou greets with a lazy smirk. “Or is it Captain? Did they give the Nekomata to you after old Admiral Sawamura croaked?”

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Yuuji snarls, unable to control his emotions in that moment. “Don’t you dare say his name.”

“Ooh, I’ve touched a nerve,” Daishou drawls mockingly.

Yuuji takes a deep breath. “Daishou Suguru, you are a fugitive wanted by the Federation for the murder of Admiral Sawamura Daichi. By firing on us, you have declared war upon the Federation. Surrender now, and you will be given a fair trial. Resist, and I’ll kill you myself.”

“You and what army, Captain?” Daishou asks, raising an eyebrow. “I see one ship, barely holding herself together, hours away from receiving support. I, on the other hand, have a fully cloaked warship at my command. You’d be dead already if I wasn’t feeling nice today.”

“Nice?” Yuuji demands.

“Come aboard my ship, Captain Terucchi,” Daishou invites, his eyes glittering with something dark. “I’ll totally kill you, but the rest of your crew will be safe.”

Yuuji doesn’t say anything at first, instead just staring at Daishou. He can’t tell if the fugitive is lying or not about sparing his crew, but he knows that the Nekomata doesn’t stand a chance against a warship.

“Teru, you’re not actually considering this, are you?” Bokuto demands.

“Shut up for a second,” Yuuji murmurs, running a hand through his hair. “Cut the line. I need to think.”

Daishou’s face disappears, and Yuuji sags back into his chair, fingertips finding his temples.

“Captain…” Bobata breathes, a hint of disbelief. “You’re not seriously considering this, are you?”

“It’s suicide,” Shirabu adds, “He literally said that he’ll kill you.”

“But he might not kill you!” Yuuji snaps.

“Yuuji…” Bokuto’s lip is wobbling, and he’s fighting to stay composed. “You can’t do this.”

“Yeah, no,” Kuroo agrees, crossing his arms. “I know Daishou. We were at the Academy together. You can’t trust a fucking word he says. He’ll kill us all either way.”

“You can’t know that!” Yuuji explodes, glaring at Kuroo. “Come on, babe-chan, you can’t possibly know what he’s thinking. Maybe he’s lying, maybe he’s not, but surrendering myself is the best chance we’ve got to get the crew to safety.”

“It’s not the best chance! It’s not even something you should be considering!!” Kuroo argues, “Either way, you die! I’m not gonna let that happen, Yuuji. No way. There has to be another option. You’re the one who taught me that there’s no such thing as a no-win scenario!”

“Looks like I was wrong,” Yuuji says coldly, “because this is a no-win scenario. There’s no way we all get out of this alive. All I can do is try to save as many people as I can, no matter the cost!”

“What, because your old man did it? You’re not him!”

“Terushima Yuuji!!”

Yuuji whirls around to see Misaki standing on the bridge, arms crossed and eyes blazing.

“Hana-chan, I love you and all, but you’re needed in engineering,” he tells exhaustedly.

“Oh, no. I’m needed right here,” she denies, moving to stand directly in front of him. “Look at me right this second, Yuuji.”

He sighs, but raises his head and meets her eyes.

“You are not giving yourself to Daishou.” He tries to interject, but she cuts him off immediately. “No, you’re not talking right now. You’re listening. You’re the fucking captain, Yuuji, and you still need me to kick your ass into gear. Why did you join Starfleet?”

“My old man’s legacy—”

“Nope. Try again.”

“Daichi—”

“Still nope.” Misaki grabs his hands. “Why did you join Starfleet?”

Yuuji feels a lump of tears building in his throat as he realizes what she’s waiting for him to say. “I wanted to prove myself,” he whispers.

“Go on,” she prompts.

“No one took me seriously as a kid. I like to have a good time, but I’m smart. I’m smart as shit!” he declares, finding that once the words started pouring out of his mouth, he couldn’t stop. “I wanted to show them. I wanted to prove that I am Terushima Yuuji, and I can do anything.”

“Exactly,” Misaki grins, ruffling his hair. “Who’s the only one who took the Kobayashi Maru five times?” 

“Me,” Yuuji says slowly.

“And who’s the only one in _history_ to beat that stupid test without cheating?”

“Well. Me,” Yuuji admits, “but—”

“No buts!” Misaki interrupts again, “Where’s that little upstart from the Academy who didn’t take no for an answer and fought as hard as he had to for what he wanted? For who he loved?”

Yuuji blinks, and it takes him a second to realize that he’s grinning. “He’s right in front of you, Hana-chan.”

Reinvigorated, he turns to the idling bridge crew, waiting for orders in various states of fear and anger. 

“Right, here’s what’s gonna fucking happen,” he announces confidently, standing up once more and quickly pecking Misaki’s cheek. “Hana-chan, get back to engineering. Do whatever you have to do in order to get that warp core working.”

“On it, Yuuji.”

“Komi-chan, is there any more power you can pull?”

Komi blinks. “I mean. If you’ve got an idea, I can divert from everything non-essential. If I leave life support, engines, stabilizers… yeah, I can get some more power.”

“Sick. Alright. Kou-chan, open a ship-wide channel.”

“Ready when you are, Yuuji!” Bokuto chirps, his own spirit reinvigorated with the return of Yuuji’s drive.

“Alright, attention, crew of the Nekomata. We are currently under attack from former Admiral Daishou Suguru. He is highly armed and incredibly dangerous. The warp core is damaged, so we can’t run, and we’re outgunned, so we can’t fight. As far as I see it, there’s only one option left. We’ll do something completely unexpected. Prepare for a change of plan at any moment. Terushima out.”

Bokuto closes the channel, and Yuuji settles back into his chair.

“So he thinks he’s got us cornered, huh?” Yuuji says, that tiny spark of an idea in his mind growing. “We’ll show him.”

There’s just over two thousand souls on his ship. 

His old man saved eight hundred.

This is his moment.

“Give me engineering,” Yuuji requests, “Bridge to engineering, we’ve got a plan.”

“ _That’s good news,_ ” Konoha sighs.

“We’re gonna blow some shit up, and it’s gonna be spectacular.”

“ _Wait, what—_ ”

“Arm all torpedoes, Konoha-chan,” Yuuji orders, “and prepare to jettison and detonate on my command. Komi-chan, I need everything you have redirected to shields. Shirabu-chan, I hope you’re ready for some fancy flying.”

Shirabu visibly pales. “You’re not suggesting…”

“Oh, you know it,” Yuuji grins, “We’re gonna ride that explosion right out of here, and incinerate the shit out of Daishou while we’re at it.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Bokuto laughs, and Kuroo doesn’t bother to hold back his own chuckles. 

“This is fucking insane,” Shirabu mutters to himself, “We’re all gonna die. This is fucked.”

“On my command, Konoha-chan,” Yuuji repeats, “Get Daishou back onscreen, babe-chan, and broadcast it ship-wide because it’s gonna be hilarious.”

The screen crackles to life once more, and Daishou’s sleazy smirk appears before him. “Have you made your decision, Captain?”

“Yeah,” Yuuji says, feigning defeat. “There’s only ever been one choice, really.”

Daishou’s smirk grows. “I’ll send a shuttle—”

“And the choice is to say fuck your choices,” Yuuji cuts in, flipping Daishou off with both hands. “Eat shit, Daishou. Now, Konoha-chan!!”

Not a minute later, the explosion rocks the ship, sending her skyrocketing out of there. A roaring fire rages through the image onscreen, and he can hear Daishou scream briefly before the connection is lost.

They’re hurtling through space with no weapons, no warp core, and next to no power, but Yuuji’s never felt more accomplished.

“Bet you didn’t see that one coming, Daichi,” Yuuji breathes, a soft smile crossing his face.

-

**_Space._ **

**_The final frontier._ **

**_These are the voyages of the starship Nekomata._ **

**_Her five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds._ **

**_To seek out new life and new civilizations._ **

**_To boldly go where no one has gone before._ **

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
